


Delinquents in the Making

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge One [4]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crime, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Silly, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy takes the girls to the movies with some hidden snacks. Miranda is pretending to not be amused. Caroline makes a comment that leaves Miranda and Andrea having an important conversation.





	Delinquents in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's another one! This one I wrote and could cover so many squares for the bingo cards! But for now I'm going to use it for "Crime" and have it be cute and silly rather than something really serious. I have enough of those fics in the works as it is.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> No beta, please let me know if I made a terrible error somewhere!  
> Got this idea from one of those compilations of "people doing such and such" but forget what the title of it was, and thought it would be funny to write :)  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC  
> (or as Lara has informed me: Brought to you by the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. hahahaha)

“Ok, Cassidy, Caroline, let’s leave your mom to her work, ok? She’s got a lot to do.” Andy said, stepping into the office before Miranda could snap. “Want to go watch a movie? I’ll show you the best way to sneak snacks into the theater.”

Miranda looked up to give Andy a smarting glare. “Teaching my daughters how to be delinquents are you?”

Andy took the grousing in stride and gave Miranda a quick kiss. “You betcha. Two delinquent teens coming right up, on the house.”

Cassidy and Caroline giggled at the indignant look on their mother’s face.

“Don’t worry, sneaking a few snacks into a movie theater isn’t so bad. Besides, I’ve been using this method for a long time, and since we aren’t out as a couple it won’t cause a stir. If anyone gets curious about the girls being out with someone, just say it was a nanny. No big deal.”

“What does this entail, that it would cause a stir if we were out as a couple?” Miranda asked, the disbelief on her face clearly visible.

Andy grinned. “Oh, it’s the best. Be right back. Girls, go round up some snacks you want to bring with you.” She gave Miranda another kiss before leaving the room, going upstairs while Cassidy and Caroline went down.

“Oh this is going to be the best shock ever.” She laughed to herself. “This is going to be awesome.”

________________________

The girls started laughing as Miranda’s eyes grew wide. “What. Is. That?”

Andy shifted on her feet, posing to show off the huge belly she now sported. “It’s my foolproof way to sneak goodies into a movie theater! Meet, the fake belly. It took me weeks to perfect the set up without it sliding around or shifting in weird ways. Doesn’t it look great? Looks pretty real right?”

Cassidy spoke up, “What is it, and how is it going to help us sneak snacks in?”

Andy raised a finger up. “Check. This. Out.” She lifted her shirt to reveal the styrofoam circle. “BAM! It’s hollow. So the snacks get tucked inside it, and then this wonderful styrofoam semicircle coating is just thick enough that it’s impossible to tell that it’s not a real belly!”

Caroline’s eyes lit up. “That’s so awesome!”

Andy lowered her shirt back down. “Yea, it’s pretty great. But now you know why it wouldn’t be so awesome if our relationship was tabloid fodder. It’d be a press disaster if some asshole caught a photo of me using it, and then suddenly I wasn’t pregnant the next day. If we want to use this method again after your mom and I make our relationship public, we’ll just have to borrow a willing friend to help us out by being the one who carries the snacks. But until then, I’m all set.”

“Andrea?”

“Hmm?”

“How old is that?”

Smiling, Andy replied. “I got this just before moving to New York six years ago. I had a different one at home, but I left that one with my friend, and got myself a new one to bring with me. It hasn’t gotten much use, because my friends and I were always so busy, but a few times it got pulled out. Now I get to use it again!”

Her girlfriend gave her an incredulous look. “You have had that just lying around for six years?”

“Well, of course, no use in wasting what’s perfectly still usable. I keep it in a nice box so it doesn’t get smashed around.”

Miranda rolled her eyes and huffed. “Unbelievable.”

Andy laughed. “Alright girls, what do you want to bring with you. I have to warn you, anything carbonated is a really bad idea, it gets shaken up way too much. But almost anything else is good to go, so long as we put it into bags that will fit easy into the dome.”

She pulled off her shirt, revealing how it was all set up and strapped around her, a tank-top underneath to keep the styrofoam from itching. Removing the piece, she set it down, and then began to show the girls how to pack it so that nothing made noise when she walked.

________________________

Smiling as she listened to Cassidy and Caroline chatter about how awesome ‘Black Panther’ was, Andy removed the styrofoam get up from beneath her shirt. “Hey, girls, I’m sure your mother can hear us, but go run up and tell her we’re home, ok?”

“Kay!” They both gave her bright smiles. “Thanks for taking us to go see it!” They exclaimed before clambering up the stairs.

Smile still on her face, Andy moved through the house into the kitchen to dump the trash and put away the snacks that had not been eaten. She’d had a great time. Cassidy and Caroline had a hoot helping her out and pretending like she was pregnant. They were great little actresses if she had anything to say about it.

As they were waiting for the movie to start, Andy was taken by surprise when Caroline leaned in to divulge a secret. “Maybe, Andy,” she had said, “someday we can come to the movies and it won’t be a fake belly, but a real one, with a baby brother or sister inside.”

It had struck a nerve with her. Would she want that? She had wondered as Caroline had smiled before turning her attention back to the pre-movie trivia questions on the screen. As she thought about it, she realized that if it was something that Miranda would want, then she would absolutely want it. A baby, hers and Miranda’s. It tugged at her heartstrings just thinking about it.

She’d have to talk to Miranda about it, after the girls had gone to sleep.

Finishing with her task, she made her way to the office, where Miranda was on the couch, listening to the girls telling her about how awesome it had been going to the movies with Andy, and how they wanted to do it again.

Miranda looked up and caught her eye, smiling and pointing to the chair opposite the couch, “I’m hearing your adventures in turning my daughters into delinquents was a quite the success.”

Cassidy and Caroline groaned. “Mom, come on! We’re twelve, no way could we pass off as being pregnant.” Cassidy said.

“Besides, when we get older it’ll be harder for us to not be involved in the media if we aren’t careful, so it’s not like we’ll be able to get away with it,” Caroline added.

Cassidy nodded. “Besides, we can afford to pay the prices, but it’s fun to be silly, also they don’t have anything healthy, so we bought a few snacks and then had our healthier snacks too.”

“Alright, alright. Go get washed up and get some homework done. Mary will be over in the next thirty minutes to start dinner, so it’s a perfect time to get some work done. You can tell me more about the film during dinner, is that alright?” Miranda pressed a kiss to each of her girls’ cheeks.

“Ok, mom.”

“Thanks Andy, for going out with us today!”

They both gave a kiss to Miranda’s cheek, and gave Andy a big hug before giggling as they raced each other to their rooms, their conversation about the movie continuing as they went.

Andy hummed as she set the styrofoam down and sat beside her girlfriend. “Did you get more done while we were out?” She asked before giving Miranda a soft kiss.

“I did. Thank you. Now I’ll be able to really spend tomorrow with them during the day before their father picks them up for their trip.” Miranda set down the file in her hand, and leaned against the couch. “I’m so grateful for your willingness to be patient and kind with them. They have told me several times that you’re the best person I’ve ever dated since I got divorced with Jeremy.”

Andy moved closer, leaning lightly against Miranda’s side, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and tangling their fingers together. “Caroline said something to me, nothing bad no need to worry, but I thought we should maybe discuss it.”

“Oh?” Miranda settled her head against the top of Andy’s. “What’d she say?”

“She commented that maybe one day it won’t be a fake belly when we go to see a movie, but a real one, with a baby brother or sister.”

Miranda was silent for a moment, before she said, “And what are your thoughts on that?” Her voice was low, and calm.

“Well, I was thinking about it, and if it’s something that we both want, and we both can agree on, then I’d love to have a baby with you. What are you thinking?”

Miranda gave Andy’s hand a squeeze. “I am not interested in carrying another child, and not just because of my age. I love Cassidy and Caroline, but they were not kind to my body, and I was on bedrest the majority of the pregnancy. I am not enthralled with having to do that again.” She paused. “However, I do suppose having another child might be nice. I wouldn’t want to wait too long, because even if you are the one to carry the child, I’m fifty-two, Andrea. In twenty-years I’ll be in my seventies with a child in the early stages of college and two girls who are in their thirties. So, can we address this again in a few days? After we’ve both had a little more time to think about it? Do we want to have a baby, or maybe we could adopt, or foster? Do I really want to be in my seventies with a child in their twenties? I would like to think a little more about this.”

Andy gave Miranda’s shoulder another kiss. “Ok. We can talk about it some more in a few days. I would like to promise though, Miranda, that I already love Cassidy and Caroline very much. I may have missed their younger years, but I don’t have to have that to feel connected, to love them as my own. It didn’t even occur to me until Caroline made her comment. So, if your answer is no, I’m not going to walk out of our relationship. And if you don’t want a baby, then adoption or fostering sounds good to me, ok?”

Miranda leaned away, waiting for Andy to look up at her, and gave her a kiss. “Thank you, darling.”

Andy smiled. “Thank you for taking the time to think about it.” They heard the door opening and closing from downstairs. “Well, Mary always has perfect timing. Why don’t you go and see what she’s got planned, and I’ll go check with the girls and see how their homework is going?”

“Alright.” Miranda gave her another kiss. “I love you, even if you are turning my children into juvenile delinquents.”

Andy grinned, laughing as they stood up, “I love you, too, Miranda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's the end!  
> Hope you liked it!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> I hope to get some more fic up this week, but I've got a shit ton of homework to do and some exams I need to study for, so it might not happen.  
> Cross your fingers for me, and wish me luck!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
